Maleficent Takes Charge
But what everyone was unaware of was that it wasn’t just anyone who tipped over the boat. It was Jasper and Horace. They looked at the tipped boat with their magic eyes and congratulated each other on stopping the duo from kissing. Danny reached for Minnie and held her close. Trembling, Minnie leaned her head on Danny's shoulder and shivered. From her lair, Maleficent saw the whole thing from her crystal ball. "Nice work, boys." she said, "That was a close one." She pounded a clenched fist against the arm of her chair, frowning, "Too close. Oh, the child is better than I thought." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, The wicked fairy then swam over to her cupboard pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure," she said, swimming over to her cauldron. "Well, it's time Maleficent took matters into her own tentacles!" She threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, and she evilly continued as she held out the necklace that contained Minnie's voice, "Shen's daughter will be mine! And then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook!" Maleficent started cackling evilly as orange beams and yellow sparks enveloped her surroundings as her potion started taking effect, As she laughed, she transformed into a female white cat, and her voice changed. The night was lit by a full moon, the sky was foggy and blurry as wisps wandered aimlessly. Meanwhile, back at the palace, Danny, who was wearing a forest green cape, was playing his flute again, still wondering where the girl who saved him from the hurricane was. He was still oblivious to the fact that Minnie was the one who saved him. There was no response and Danny started feeling despair again. Mushu, concerned for his prince, approached him, saying, "Danny, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes." Danny smiled at Mushu as he walked away, before looking up at Minnie's room. He saw Minnie combing her fur-hair again with the fork, put her pink bow and curlers back on her head, and went to bed, and thought about the day he just had with her. Like Mushu said, she was a warm and caring girl, one that was a wonderful animal for Danny to be friends with. But Danny couldn’t help but wonder if this should the right girl to be with. If she didn’t have a voice, she couldn’t have been the girl who rescued him from the hurricane. Believing that Mushu was right about Danny being with Minnie, the girl without a voice, Danny sighed before looking at his flute. He gave up and tossed it into the ocean and started heading towards Minnie's room when he heard something in the distance, something familiar. It was a beautiful voice, one that sounded familiar. Danny rushed back to the balcony and leaned over the side. He looked down at the beach and saw a silhouette slowly walking down the coast. This silhouette was a slender, white Persian cat with red lips, small hands, a peach face, a big white tail, small discrete feet, and brown eyes, sitting on a fountain. She wears a gold bracelet on her right wrist and a sleeveless dress consisting of a sky-blue skirt and a blue bodice. She is also barefoot. Her name was Sawyer Cat. She looked strangely familiar and had a familiar voice, but before he could comprehend who this was, much less listen carefully to the voice, something started glowing from the silhouette’s chest. It was a wave of light and it shone across the beach before going into Danny's eyes, hypnotizing him into thinking she was the one who saved him. Danny stood still and stared at the shadow. The following morning, under the bright sky of the new day, Daffy flew towards the palace, calling out, "Minnie!" He flew into his friend's guest bedroom, landing on the bed and shouting, "Minnie, wake up! Wake up!" The female black mouse (still wearing her pink nightgown, matching bow, and curlers) stirred from her sleep, sitting up and looking at the duck in confusion. "I just heard the news." he announced, shaking her hand excitedly, saying, "Congratulations, kiddo, we did it!" Bugs, who was half-asleep, yawned as he woke up, glaring at the duck. "What is this idiot babbling about?" he asked. Daffy gave him an amused look. "Right! As if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the prince gettin' himself hitched this afternoon!" Minnie and Bugs were confused. The duck received the blank looks from the mouse and rabbit. "You know, he's getting married!" he said, before ruffling Bugs' fur and saying, "You silly rabbit!" Then he patted Minnie's cheek, saying, "I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it!" And with that, Daffy flew out of the room. Minnie, puzzled by what Daffy said, thought about it, before getting excited herself. She realized that the girl Danny was going to marry would most likely be her. She leapt to her feet, put on her pink bedroom slippers, picked up Bugs, spun him around, and kissed him before rushing to her mirror. She looked at herself, feeling ready for the day, taking off her bow, removing her curlers, attempting to untangle her fur-hair with nothing but her slim, dainty gloved fingers, put her bow back on her head and dashed out of the room. Bugs left the room and rushed to catch up with Minnie. As for Minnie, she continued her run down the stairs, eager to see Danny, but as she did, she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She quickly hid herself and watched from behind a pole. She saw Mushu in the throne room talking with Danny currently wearing a green ball coat, matching shoes, white stockings, a gold crown and matching cuffs, who was standing with Sawyer. "Well, uh...err, Danny," said Mushu. "It-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does, in fact, exist. And...and she is lovely." Minnie dared to peek into the room, studying the female white cat as Bagheera appeared at her side. "Congratulations, my dear." Mushu said, shaking Sawyer's hand, who had a smirk on her face. "We wish to be married as soon as possible." Danny informed him, his voice soft and loving in an almost eerie sort of way. Minnie was shocked at what Danny said. He was turning Minnie down for a girl he just met. Bugs was also horrified. Bugs looked at Minnie, who was starting to break down as she hid behind a pole. "Oh, Yes. Of course, Danny," Mushu said. "But, er...but these things do take time, you know." "This afternoon, Mushu," Danny ordered. "The wedding ship departs at sunset." "Oh, oh, very well, Danny," said Mushu. "As you wish." Horrified that Danny was dumping her, Minnie broke down in tears and subconsciously touched her throat. Unable to hear another word, she spun on her heel and raced back to her room, Bugs rushed after her and tried to calm her down. But as they left, Sawyer watched them leave before turning to her glowing necklace. She quietly chuckled, happy that her plan is going as she hoped. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies